


Avant nous.

by StylesWalls



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylesWalls/pseuds/StylesWalls





	Avant nous.

Son visage. Ses mains sur ses hanches. Le petit rougissement sur ses joues et l'éclat de son rire.

Bordel.

Harry monta à l'étage sans prendre la peine de manifester sa présence. Elliot se tapait une fille dans sa chambre, il l'entendait gémir. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était dans quel état cette fois ? Il ne devait pas y penser. Ses gestes se firent automatiques. Harry ramassa le linge qui traînait dans le couloir et jeta le tout dans la corbeille. Puis il défit ses vêtements dans la salle de bain, les lança avec le reste dans la machine, et entra dans la douche. Son odeur était encore là. Mais s'il la gardait, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Harry ferma les yeux, et laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau. Ça faisait du bien. Mais... 

Ses yeux. Bleu lagon. Ses mains pleines de fusain. Sa bouche.

Sa bouche.

Se mordre les lèvres. Fallait pas. Oh que non. Sauf qu'il se sentait bien. Y avait la faible chaleur de son corps contre lui. Ses mains sur lui. Sa peau contre la sienne. Son sourire. Sa voix. Elle murmure. Elle chuchote. Des mots doux, de quelques syllabes. Ses gémissements contre son oreille. Continue. Plus bas. Effleurer ses tétons et devenir fébrile sous ses doigts. Le papillon encore frais sur son torse bat des ailes. Il prit son envol alors que ses mains atteignirent son nombril. Son aine. Il le voulait. Il le lui disait. Harry, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite. Fais-moi l'amour. Il le lui disait. Et en même temps, il lui embrassait le haut de sa cuisse. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il les enroula autour de son sexe. Un gémissement rauque. Ça lui arracha presque la gorge. Continue... S'il te plaît. Encore... Encore. Harry caressa doucement l'extrémité, du bout de son pouce. Ses cuisses n'arrivaient plus à le tenir, tant le plaisir l'envahissait. Un baiser enflammé. Sa langue contre la sienne et son bassin contre le sien. Harry dût s'appuyer contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber. 

Son visage... Ses joues rougies... Ses lèvres roses et brillantes...

Arthur.

Un cri lui échappa. Il venait de jouir alors que ses pensées allaient trop loin. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, se furent ses propres joues qu'il trouva brûlantes. Harry se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche, légèrement honteux. Arthur était amoureux, mais pas de lui. Et il respectait ça. Inspirer un grand coup et s'habiller. Harry entra dans la chambre de son frère, qui avait déjà viré la fille puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Et il le trouva endormi sur ses draps, complètement nu, une piqûre fraîche au creux de son coude. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture et se glissa contre lui pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elliot semblait se réveiller un peu, puisqu'il lui embrassa le front, tout doucement. Ça allait passer. Il fallait juste faire comme si de rien n'était.


End file.
